El misterio de Nu
by Skormo
Summary: este capitulo es para pedir opiniones debido a mi pequeña gran decaida como autor favor de pasar y dar algunas criticas, sugerencias y todo eso se les agradece


_**El Misterio de Nu **_

Una susurro de voces se escuchaban en una lúgubre oscuridad donde no había luz "¿será este mi destino?" se preguntó Kari

No había nadie mas que ella entre ese oscuro lugar;

- lo veo es una pequeña luz blanca-es lo que pensó

- vaya creo que no tengo otra opción- se dijo a si misma;

Las voces seguían escuchándose todas decían lo mismo "Un dios no existe, solo una persona es el dios y esa persona eres tu, tu decides tu vida, tu recorres las perturbaciones del camino".

Entonces paso por el túnel y despertó.

Su frente estaba sudada, tenia el aire acondicionado al tope de frio pero sentía calor; talvez interior, talvez exterior, quien sabe. Susurro para si: "El amor es una basqueada, solo a los imaginativos se les da eso" Eran las 4:30 de la mañana asi que decidio dormir otra vez.

Tubo el mismo sueño. Lo único que cambio eran las palabras de las voces, decía: -todo inicia con Nu y termina con Nu esa es la verdadera creencia- pero decidio no ir a ese pasaje si no quedarse parada hay sin hacer nada y las palabras cambiaron:

-¿hay algo que te incomoda como para buscar nuestra sabiduría?-

-Si, solo quiero saber lo que son-

-Somos Nu como todo inicia y acaba ¿Eso es lo que querias saber?-

-mmmmmmmm no y ¿Qué es Nu?-

-Con el tiempo lo comprenderas-

Sintio en sus pies que todo se alejaba y despertó.

Ahora ya era de dia, la serenidad consolaba su habitación solo que era un dia lluvioso y seguía con las preguntas: ¿Qué es Nu?, ¿Quiénes eran esos Nu?. Eran grandes incognitas que solo 1 persona lograría resolver: TK su mejor amigo

No era un dia de escuela pero decidio investigar lo que era Nu en internet, Solo encontró los siguientes datos

_Es un animal que se cree extinto, Se encontraron restos de este animal en varias islas de la cadena Tenora, las cuales datan de hace millones de años a la época de los dinosaurios esta comprobado que existieron y lo mas probable es que ya se hallan extinto._

Se dispuso a apagar la computadora para poder comer algo; dirigiéndose a la cocina se puso a pensar sobre lo que había escuchado en su sueño "¿Sera ese mi destino? ¿Pero porque se referían a una criatura de hace tanto tiempo? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?".

Se encontraba enfrente del refrigerador indecisa por lo que iria a comer, había un poco de jamon, asi que decidio hacer un simple sándwich.

Al terminar deicido ir a su cuarto a pensar, eran mas las preguntas que tenia pero se resigno a solo mirar el techa, cerro los ojos y se quedo en un sueño fantasmagórico.

Al despertar se encontró con que había alguien en su habitación, tubo un presentimiento paranormal pero no vio nada ni nadie, estaba todo oscuro se levanto y fue al baño, mojo su cara y se levanto, al verse en el espejo no vio nada, no estaba su rostro asi que grito grito hasta que se desmayo y despertó como la primera vez estaba sudada, se tallo la frente, suspiro y se encontró con alguien conocido.

Hola kari ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto TK

Bien vine a mi cuarto a pensar por un rato y resulta que me quede dormida jeje-Dijo la muchacha mientras daba un gran bosteso

Si se me ocurrio eso cuando entre, dejaste la puerta abierta-dijo esbosando una sonrisa

Que perspicaz eres ya veo porque eres el primero del salón-refiriendose a la cabeza de su amigo

Si y debo decir que te veias muy linda ¿sabes que cuando estas durmiendo sonries?-Dijo con énfasis en la palabra sonreir

La muchacha se puso roja y esboso una sonrisa- Si me lo había dicho mi hermano; Dime ¿A que has venido? Esta feo el clima y hoy no tenemos trabajos de clase que hacer.

E venido a verte ¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga?-respondio acercándose y dándole un abrazo

Eso no me lo imaginaba como siempre eres objetivo eres muy difícil de predecir-

Si, bueno pues ¿Qué te parece salir a pasear un rato? Ya que creo que a ti te gustan los días lluviosos-

Esta bien, vamos-termino el muchacho abriendo la puerta

* * *

Bueno aquí se acaba el capitu lo no se que les paresca pero solo lo publicare para pedir su opinión ya que empiezo a creer que no tengo mi don si recibo buenas criticas talvez continue este fic con el mismo propósito que e tenido desde que lo inicie a escribir (para ser exacto hace un año durante la clase de matemáticas ya que estaba aburrido) me gustaría tener sus comentarios y criticas constructivas asi que espero que estén bien y este capitulo solo es de muestra.

Salu2 a mi primo BrawBeelzemon


End file.
